Giriko Kutsuzawa
| image = | name = Giriko Kutzusawa | race = Human | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = Bartender | team = Kūgo Ginjō and Riruka Dokugamine | previous team = | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | fullbring = Time Tells No Lies | manga debut = Volume 49, Chapter 428 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the mysterious organization, Xcution. Appearance Giriko is a dark haired man who keeps his hair short and has a thick mustache. He wears a shirt and dark waistcoat with a bow tie. Across his right eye he wears some sort of fabric strap and he carries some form of cane in his hand. Personality Not much is known about Giriko's personality other than he is straight to the point in a matter-of-fact fashion and that he is following Kūgo due to being charmed into doing so, by his own admission.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, page 7 He is very calm and seems to take the brunt of Riruka's anger without any problems. His real persona is shown to be boastful and arrogant, especially towards his powers after recieving a portion of Ichigo's Fullbring. However, it is his hubris which could allow him to underestimate his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 1-10, 12, 16-19 Plot The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Giriko appears alongside Riruka Dokugamine as they wait outside the Unagiya Shop until Kūgo comes out after failing whatever their objective was. He remains quiet as Riruka has a go at Kūgo about failing but reminds her that they were following him because he charmed them. He is then subject to her anger as Kūgo walks between them and tells them to be quiet.Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 6-8 When Kūgo first brings Ichigo to the Xcution HQ, Giriko can be seen tending the bar while two other agents are in the room.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, page 16 Giriko fixes a drink for Kūgo, which the latter then uses to demonstrate his power of Fullbring. Since Ichigo won't order for himself, Kūgo orders Giriko to give him orange juice.Bleach manga; Chapter 432, page 7 After Yasutora Sado arrives, Kugo tells Giriko to give him something to drink. As Kūgo continues his explanation of Xcution to Ichigo, Giriko politely requests that he sheath his sword, which Kūgo does. He then requests that Kūgo pay what he owes for damaging the floor tiles later. He listens as Kūgo reveals their intention to restore Ichigo's Shinigami powers and in the process, turn Xcution's members into normal Humans.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, pages 5-18 When Sado returns, Giriko thanks him for going shopping. As he brinks Riruka a drink, he notices the "Timer" on Mr. Pork activating and comments on it, surprising Riruka.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 15-19 As Ichigo is fighting Mr. Pork in his "Full Beast Mode", Riruka turns to Giriko and asks him what he did. Giriko responds that Riruka was the one who asked him for his help, to which Riruka says that there were other ways instead of "him" get that gross. Giriko tells her and Sado he has a timer set to the box, that Ichigo must battle Mr. Pork for 30 minutes until he is allowed to leave. If he doesn't, he will receive a reprisal from the "God of Time.", which is incineration by the flames of time. Giriko then reveals his Fullbring to be "Time tells no lies", a power that should not be underestimated since messing with time is extremely frightening. Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 5-12 Later, Giriko denies Kūgo another drink, telling him he's had enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 440, page 16 As Ichigo and Kūgo enter Tsukishima's mansion, Ichigo runs up stairs into a room where he finds Giriko standing there with other members of Xcution. He tells Ichigo that he seems to be doing fine.Bleach manga; Chapter 455, page 11 As Ichigo goes off to fight Tsukishima, Giriko along with Jackie Tristan, Riruka Dokugamine, and Moe Shishigawara battle against Kūgo Ginjō. He pulls out his pocket watch and activates his Fullbring and the numbers on the watch begin to fly off towards Ginjō, but Ginjō dodges them using Bringer Light.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, pages 1-2 Giriko later arrives along with the other members of Xcution to see that Kūgo has taken Ichigo's powers. Giriko is very angry that he took all of Ichigo's powers for himself. Yukio agrees, saying they promised to share. Kūgo is angry they are being so loud and slashes them. Kūgo says they didn't need to yell as he was going to give them Ichigo's power anyway. His appearance changes based on the new power.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 15-19 He is astounded upon receiving Ichigo's Fullbring powers, saying that Ichigo's Fullbring is as if youth is overflowing from within his body. Yukio says that response made him sound like an old geezer. Giriko then tells Ichigo to prepare as he will now experience the power of his Fullbring himself. Ichigo says he will take care of the Fullbringers, and Giriko questions this claim, them Ichigo can't intend to fight them alone. Ichigo attacks and seemingly defeats them in one blow. As Yukio explains his ability Digital Radial Invaders, Giriko and the other Fullbringers emerge unharmed by Ichigo's attack. As Yukio brings each of the duels into different chat rooms using his Fullbring, Giriko is left behind with Kenpachi. He notes that Kenpachi wanted to trade with Byakuya because Tsukishima looked stronger and must have thought that he was weaker. Kenpachi tells him to stop talking and says its boring to kill a small fry. Giriko calls him an imbecile and says he will teach Kenpachi with brute force. He transforms into a much larger and muscular form. He says his Fullbring allows him to do this and explains that his contract with the gods of time gives him greater strength the simpler the clauses are. He says his current contract is the for the simplest, most brutal strengthening of power and that he's unmatched. Kenpachi interrupts him, saying it was boring to kill him as Giriko is cut in half.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, pages 1-10, 12, 16-19 Giriko says that it is impossible as he falls to the ground and dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 464, page 1 Powers & Abilities Fullbring : This power works by allowing him to set "timers," upon things and beings to which they are attached. These timers are linked to specific conditions that Giriko himself can set. But once the time period is established, however, not even Giriko himself can deactivate his Fullbring. If someone was brought out of the area before the prerequisite time period ends, then all people inside the area, and the area itself, would perish in the flames of time.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 9-11 * Number Attack: Giriko removes the numbers out of his pocket watch and sends them like projectiles towards the enemy.Bleach manga; Chapter 457, page 2 Second Form: After receiving some of Ichigo's powers from Kūgo, Giriko's Fullbring takes on a new form. He now has white armor wrapped around the upper part of his chest, with his left shoulder having an arrow pointing up similar to the male sign. White armor also appears around his hips, with his left hip having an arrow pointing down. He also has nine clocks floating around him.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, page 19 The sash over his eye gains several circular formations on it, all linked together.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 2 :* Enlarged Form: By turning a knob, labeled by the number three, on his shoulder, Giriko further transforms into a a far more enlarged and muscular form, dwarfing even Kenpachi Zaraki in size. He claims that his Time Tells No Lies now gives him enhanced strength the simpler the "clauses" become. He claims that his current contract is for the simplest, most "brutal strengthening of power".Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 15 Quotes *"The key truly does lie in having the correct timing."Bleach manga; Chapter 436, page 11 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer